Mechanical warewashing machines including dishwashers have been common in the institutional and household environments for many years. Such automatic warewashing machines clean dishes using two or more cycles which can include initially a wash cycle followed by a rinse cycle. Such automatic warewashing machines can also utilize other cycles, for example, a soak cycle, a pre-wash cycle, a scrape cycle, additional wash cycles, additional rinse cycles, a sanitizing cycle, and/or a drying cycle. Any of these cycles can be repeated, if desired and additional cycles can be used. Rinse aids are conventionally used in warewashing applications to promote drying and to prevent the formation of spots on the ware being washed.
In order to reduce the formation of spotting, rinse aids have commonly been added to water to form an aqueous rinse that is sprayed on the ware after cleaning is complete. A number of rinse aids are currently known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need for alternative rinse aid compositions.